tarika in danger
by Guddi abhirika fan
Summary: this os is on khushi' s request . Hope u liked it guys pls r and r


Hi khushi this os is on ur request hope u like this

Set after tarika in danger

Rajat and vineet arrested the criminal and took away and here abhirika are alone

Abhi with concern : tarika tum theek to ho na

Tarika smiles at his concern: haan abhi mai bilkul theek hu

Abhi' s anger raised: uski itni himmat ki usne tumhari ye haalat ki ...us ko to mai... Khair chodo tum sahi salamat ho mujhe yehi kafi

Pata hai mai...mai kitna dar gaya ...matlab hum sab bohat dar gaye the

Tarika just smiled at concern : abhi mai theek hu

Abhi: chalo chalte hai He took her one hand and kept on his shoulder and he kept his one hand on her waist for support and he took her to the car

He made her sit on front seat and said : chalo hospital chalte hai

Taru: bai abhi mai theek hu mujhe hospital nai jana

Abhi: nai taru tumhara first aid karana bohat zaroori hai

Taru: nai abhi pls

Abhi had no choice: theek hai madan jee jaisa aap kahe to waisa he karenge na

And he took her to the home and sent the maid saying that she should come early in the morning

He slowly took her to the room and lied her down and went to the kitchen ,brought some soup for her and saw that she was asleep

He kept the soup beside the table sat beside her and slowly ruffled her hair

Suddenly abhi saw that her facial expressions are changing to fear suddenly she screamed: abhiiiiiiiiiiii

Abhi to calm her : tarika tum shant ho jao dekho mai yehi hu tumhare paas hu ab dar ne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai mai aagaya hu na ab and he side hugged her

Taru in fearing tone: abhi wo log bo..bohat khatarnak hai .Mujhe bohat dar lag raha hai ..un ho ne mujhe current ka wire lag..lagaya and she was unable to say any thing and hugged him tightly

Abhi saw tears were flowing from her eyes and he was feeling very bad for his jaan

Abhi to change her mood : taru tum wo sab kuch bhool jao aur... .aur tum ye dekhona maine kitni pyaar se soup banaya aur wo bhi aap ke liye aur aap hai ki yaha par ro rahi hai

Chaliye bhaithiye aur chak( taste) kar bataiye ki kaise bana hai

He blows and keeps some soup in her mouth

At first tarika gave an not nice wala look and slowly changes her facial expressions

Abhi scared tone: kya tarika jee aap bhi ajibo gareeb shakal banate hai bataiye ki kaisa bana hai

Taru sad expressions: soup na bohat hi ... bohat hi ...and her expression changes to smiling bohat he achi hai

Abhijeet also smiled at her

After finishing soup tarika kept her head on his lap ,abhi just ruffled her hair

Tarika in a sleepy tone : abhi pls mujhe chod mat jao na ... Mujhe na bohat darr lag raha hai ...wo log bohat khatarnak hai by saying all these she slept

Abhi slowly took ointment and he applied on her hand were she got cut and he kissed her fore head

A tear dropped from abhi' s eyes and he talked to himself: mujhe in sab se mushkilo ka saamna karna aadat hai par tarika ko in sab se kuch lena dena bhi nahi hai

He took her hand in his hand and said : tarika mai tumse bohat pyaar karta hu ,mai tum he kharoch bhi nahi aane de sakta mai tumhari raksha karunga jab tak hai jaan

Aaj to mere jaan jaan nikal gayi thi jab maine tumhe uss ice par phasi par latki hui thi a tear dropped from his eyes khair jo bhi tum mere saat ho yehi mere liye kaafi hai by saying this he slept lije that

In Morning tarika' s house

Tarika woke up and saw that abhi had hold her hand firmly and slept beside her

Taru' s pov : abhi tum jis tarah se mujhe pakda mujhe lagta hai ki tum mujh se bohat pyaar karte aur tum kal bohat dar gaye I am very lucky to have u in my life

She again slept beside him

Now abhi got up and went to washroom and went to kitchen to prepare some breakfast for her

Taru got up and saw that abhi was not there and she started searching him and at last she saw him in the kitchen and she went near him

Taru: abhi tum kitchen me kya kar rahe ho

Abhi: arre tarika jee aap kyu kitchen me aaye and in ordering tone aap jayiye aur jaakar rest kihiye aap ko aaram ki zaroorat hai

Taru: mai kitni der baithi rahungi akeli wo sab chodo aur tum ue batao ki yaha kya kar rahe ho

Abhi: kya kar raha hu matlab naashta bana raha hu aur baato baato me na naashta bhi ban gaya chalo naashta karte hai

Taru: chalo

They had their breakfast happily by pulling each others leg

The end

Khushi: pls review par ye zaroor batana ki ye acha hai ya nahi Aur aapke paas koi plot ho to batana zaroor

And guys pls r and r 


End file.
